User talk:MashedMittens
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Ghfgftycrt! Thanks for your edit to the Black Zodiac Keys page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 16:05, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Lol, hayo. Unfortunately, you need 50 edits to make a Slayer. In addition, you need to have made a complete character beforehand who uses normal magic. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 17:00, August 9, 2014 (UTC) First off, don't post in my talk archives. Post on my actual page. And yes you can make a Celestial Spirit User, but you need to ask others for their keys. I guess having multiple keys would work if you didn't have too many. Show me the list. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:23, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Sign your messages, please. Also, I've been a bit busy, sorry for the delay. And yes, you can make those keys. Also, you can also make a Fire Purger. Who is you two, by the way, I don't remember saying that. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:55, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Purgers generally only have one element, unless you can derive another from the base scientifically (like you can get ice from transforming water into a solid state), so it definitely won't work. Just go with Fire, from which you can derive lightning from by having an intense fire generate dirty thunderclouds. Also, sign all of your messages, please, all you need to do is put for tildes '~' in a row. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:15, August 13, 2014 (UTC) "The Egg gradually was altered by his constant waves of magic being exposed, and as such the baby was magically merged into the actual shell and it became a stone." How would that even work? "He himself fell to death a mere two hundred years later, ironically killed by the stone weighing him down, plunging him into a lake, where he then drowned." How does a Phoenix that can fly fall to his death? And even flying aside, a simple fall would be enough to incapacitate him leaving him to drown? Also, I don't understand how a magical creature would dissolve into a stone, a solid object. Also, don't mess around with Zeref's stuff too much. Not sure what this Kirin talk refers to; do you mean what Aha made a while back? Also, a big NO to the Igneel thing, we have a golden rule here- don't mess with basic stuff for canon characters. The biggest problem with this Egg thing is the lore. It's pretty creative, but it's all over the place and the stone egg thing is pretty crazy. It doesn't fly with us, so can you revise it a bit? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:55, August 27, 2014 (UTC) What do you need? I'm not on Bleach Fanon anymore, so does this pertain to FT or Bleach? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:54, November 26, 2014 (UTC) First, you need to ask the users who made the dragons to use them and see if the story you wrote is in line with their characterizations- OmniSlash doesn't edit here anymore so you'll need to ask somebody else. And this shouldn't be a merger of anything related to slayers, either. Anyway, what does the egg DO? Also, I'm going to say no about the shinigami thing, I don't want other people touching my characters, and I just want Rising Phoenix to rest after it's finished. You should go ask somebody else. Sorry. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:48, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Well what traits does it have? And what are its limits? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:05, November 27, 2014 (UTC) I'd remove any mention of Phoenix Magic and just make it regular healing magic. Dragons and Phoenixes don't mesh. Anyway, she's here with me right now, do you need anything from her? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:27, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Yo, dude. I'm looking at the thing you sent Per and in all honesty, I don't remember giving you permission for this and it's kinda out their in terms of what you are trying to do. So, I'm gonna have to say no on what are trying to do. Why not just create your own Dragon or something, once you reach over 50 edits. -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 02:33, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Hana told me to tell you no. Define 'reservoir'. Honestly, I think you need to slow down and focus on making a simple character- then the ideas will flow. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:46, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Sure you can make a Kitsune; but don't remake the page. And APS is; but not in this wiki. Did you need anything from him, cuz I can ask him right now. Also I was sleeping in. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:18, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Just gonna tell you now since I saw you wanting to use a Dragon Blade on dragon's page, you still need my permission to make a Slayer, so you'd best ask me now so there's no mistakes down the road. Also, Smoke isn't allowed, so you'll need to ask me for Ash DS. Also, just a word of advice, I wouldn't use first-person pronouns in your article- it looks unprofessional. Try and write it like an article on the FT wiki. But eh, that's up to you. BTW, there's no problem, I just wanna get this done with so you don't go ahead and make the Dragon Blade and then have to ask me for a DS after- it's happened in similar situations many times before. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:42, November 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: RAAAAARGH!!! Hi, it's Dragon. Sure, You can make a Dragon Blades... But. As I understand clearly, Per-chan and You have something deal or problems with Dragon Slaying Magic. So, firstly, you need to solve this deal/problem with Per-chan, and then, ask me again about Dragon Blades. That's how it would work. I will wait for You. [[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 12:22, November 30, 2014 (UTC) yeah, you can do that- but I'd leave out anything to do with her being the prototype- that might contradict information shown later in the manga. But sure, go ahead :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:28, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Though if you still want to keep the prototype stuff, you should explicitly state that it's Alternate Universe (AU), but if you wanna keep it in canon, don't do that, but it's up to you. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:19, December 1, 2014 (UTC) I'd say no, because I'm assuming every demon could. First off, please explain what Lilith's equipment does. Anyway, Magic Beast, Homunculus, that's about it. And I need to remove that Oni crap, I scrapped that plotline. And sure, you can cut it down to those three. Also, what do the Deva do? Just going tell you now, whenever you come to me with an idea, you need to EXPLAIN it, makes things easier. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:30, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Well the fact that Deva are Gods in Hinduism and that, in your version, they "represent" something when they are a race makes no sense. How can you 'represent' something if you're just a single being? Unless they, like the Dragons, have certain elemental attributes. What is "Abstract level"? And how did the staff manage to channel his forefathers' power? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:36, December 4, 2014 (UTC) I'mma say no. It just seems so vague even when I asked you to explain and it's easy to confuse it for gods anyway. Personally and honestly, I think you should pursue your creativity differently, your ideas are good, but they're not really suited for Fairy Tail. I'd recommend reading the FT wiki's articles on concepts (though read our page on magic, that's the one we use, as well as the demon page), and then think of some new things. Also, on your Kurama article -or any article-, please don't make any mention to gods- real or otherwise, it's against the rules, unless that's just an analogy. Lastly, I'm not sure about a kitsune having multiple elements, but you should ask the creator of the article. If he doesn't get back to you within three days I'll decide. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:41, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Alright, good. Anyway, the pages are Magic and anything else linked there, as well as Demon (Fanon). Also, while ours isn't fully fleshed out, check out Guilds. That should about do it. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:46, December 6, 2014 (UTC) 1: You need to explain what magics they'd use and how they got two Lost Magics. Always explain what you want to do, not just say 'can I do this'. 2: No, your DS tech is a bit far-fetched, sorry. 3: Again, you need to explain to me what it does and the name of the Lost Magic. I hope this helps. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:22, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Sure you can, just get back to me with the article link so i can add them to the list. Make sure you get the page up though, if there's a dead link on one of my articles I tend to get rid of it without a second thought. Flame Lizard (talk) 15:37, July 31, 2015 (UTC) The dragon idea won't really fly. No Third Origin exists, anyway. Anyway, there's quite a few problems with your magic. For one, what is Midas' Touch? Also if I were you I'd explain some things to people whenever you give ideas because most people don't know everything. Also, magic can't give off Magic Barrier Particles- that's exclusive to demons. These spells need to be connected in a way other than just theme naming. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:17, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Well for one, what IS Jotun magic? What does it do? Anyway, you can make your magics IF they're connected and have a consistent theme besides the name. And sure you can make a dragon and a DS, but what Dragon Slayer element? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:28, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Sure, you can make a Earth Dragon Slayer Magic. Just call it "Earth Dragon Slayer Magic (MashedMittens)" or something. Anyway I'll answer your Daybreak questions later when I'm less tired, sorry. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:28, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Tsuruko and Gai are only really similar in fighting style lol. I designed them to be pretty much polar opposites. Anyway, Clockwork Beings don't exist in the timeline of my stories lol. I made them when I first started here and never really had any plans for them other than to get the idea out of my head. The homunculus have nothing to do with the Kaizorg either. I actually can't really describe what a Kaizorg really is without spoiling an enormous part of the backstory, but I can tell you that it's just another name for what it exactly is. Also, Giselle did and didn't design Tsuruko; the council definitely didn't. I can't really say where it's from but it's definitely not something you'd expect :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:04, August 9, 2015 (UTC)